Safe and Sound
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: The sequel to 'Wonderful Life'. A series of one-shots describing life in college for Kurt and Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine was so prepared for his first day at college that he felt like a good boy scout. Kurt had offered to walk in with him, to meet for breakfast beforehand or at least meet him later for lunch but he had declined. They had spent the whole summer spending as much time together as possible and now Blaine knew he had to do this alone, no matter how tempting it was to go in with Kurt and never leave his side.

Blaine knew they would have a few classes together but this week would be an initiation into the world of college and it was a very different experience for a freshman. Sophomores had been there, done that and now were determined to buckle down and study. Things had only just begun for Blaine.

Kurt had spent their evening together the night before drawing a map of the campus for Blaine and talking him through what he would need to do on his first day.

"Everyone will be out to grab your attention, to persuade you to join their club. Remember once you sign up you'll feel forced to stay with them for four years, don't put yourself around like you don't matter, don't sign up for everything, really consider all your options," Rachel said sagely as if she was a guru about the whole affair.

"I started late so I missed all of that," Kurt said, "But it was so important for me to join different clubs. Just choose wisely."

Blaine nodded at Rachel, then Kurt, taking all the advice seriously.

"Remember to enjoy yourself, watch carefully and listen to what they say," Kurt said, "But watch out for the certain cliques and desperados. You'll spot them easily."

He had left their apartment feeling more confused and worried than when he had entered but he knew they meant well. He walked to the campus building and entered, seeing loads of others similar to himself, milling around. He stood to the side and waited for the initiation to begin, suddenly thinking it would be awesome if Robyn had got in here after all. He sent her a quick message wishing her luck on her first day studying drama at NYU.

He looked around then at the different people standing in groups. Some obviously knew each other and were successful together. They eyed up the competition carefully whilst laughing and joking, giving the impression of endless confidence and easy banter whilst their stomachs knotted with nerves. Blaine found himself wringing his hands but when he realised he dropped them to his sides.

A girl was watching him from behind the pillar and he smiled shyly when he realised but as if she was caught, her gaze dropped to the floor and she avoided looking his way again. He swallowed nervously in preparation and started what felt the longest walk to the pillar she was now trying to hide behind.

"Hi," Blaine said nervously, "Are you a freshman too?"

She looked up with such an air of surprise Blaine felt a little more confident. He could do this.

"Yeah," she said, still surprised at being addressed, "I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said, shaking her offered hand, "I'm Blaine."

There was an awkward silence that can only be felt, hanging over them like the sword of Damocles – hovering and waiting patiently for someone to speak and take the plunge. Blaine never had been good at small talk and he smiled nervously when he caught Alice's eye again.

"First days are scary aren't they?" he said nervously, with a little laugh.

"Yeah," she laughed too, "I'm not very good at talking to people I guess. I never know what to say."

"Me too," Blaine said, smiling. "Where are you from?"

"Michigan," she said, "You?"

"Long story but I live here in New York with my dad now, although I've been all over the place. I did my senior year at high school here last year too."

"Oh that's good," she said, although Blaine guessed she was just being polite, "I'm not sure I like it here so far. It's a little too busy."

"Yeah I understand," he said, "I feel like that sometimes too but people run around fast and they don't notice other people that have stilled or don't say a word. You can fade into the background quite easily that way."

"You sound like you know from experience."

"I guess, but it's always nice to surprise people. When you do something, anything, it's unexpected from a quiet person and they listen and take notice."

"Is that why you perform?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love it really. I come alive then I think and I never knew it until recently."

"Do you just sing?"

"Mainly, although I'm hoping to learn everything here. Maybe I could sell records one day. Do you just sing?"

"I can sing and dance but I love to act, to really come alive through a character. I prefer to pretend I suppose."

"It's easier?"

"In a way, I just never feel exciting enough for other people but acting? You can show another side, another emotion, another person. That's something special."

"It'll be good to see each of us perform soon then," Blaine said, "My boyfriend Kurt is a sophomore here and he says that everyone gets a chance to see what you can do in your first class."

Alice looked nervous then she seemed to steel herself for the inevitable and she nodded.

"That's good to know," she said, "I guess it's quite handy having your boyfriend already here. How did you meet?"

Blaine laughed slightly. "That's a long and very complicated story," and Alice looked a little embarrassed that she had asked. "Can I tell you over coffee later?"

Alice's face lit up when she realised what he had said. "Sounds great."

* * *

The initiation went well. They were shown around campus and where classes would be held. It was explained what they would be doing in the next few weeks, given timetables and class details, as well as a list of books to buy for the first semester. They were soon allowed to wander around campus and see the stands for themselves and Blaine and Alice decided to go around together. They grabbed coffee, Blaine telling her a little of his story with the bridge and Kurt, although only briefly mentioning his mother and brother's death. Alice seemed to understand not to mention it further and the conversation turned lighter, with a discussion of clubs and hobbies. They exchanged stories about their respective glee clubs, Alice suitably impressed that Blaine's had won nationals this year.

"Where are you living?" Blaine asked a little later, as they sat on the grass under a tree eating the sandwiches that Kurt had packed for Blaine the night before.

"In a dorm with a loud girl who listens to loud rock music and wears nothing but black. She seems the complete opposite of me and ignores me when she can."

"Oh that's tough," he said, "I guess I have it easy living at home with my dad. I was never keen on the idea of living away from home."

"How long have you been with your boyfriend?"

"Less than a year, not quite ready to move in together yet."

Alice nodded in understanding but Blaine felt the need to explain further.

"I love him though, I know he's it," he said sweetly.

She smiled. "You're lucky, finding someone when you're so young. I hope someday I find someone that's it for me too."

Blaine thought for a moment that she was being deliberately sweet but when he looked at her sad expression, his own softened.

"College is the time to find people I reckon," he said confidently, "Someone just like you, who loves what you love and we have all this time to spend searching and finding and discovering things about ourselves. You have all the time in the world."

Alice looked up and smiled. A genuine smile that brightened her eyes and made them crinkle at the sides.

"Thank you Blaine," she said, "That was just what I needed to hear."

* * *

They finished lunch and decided to wander the stands and see what they might want to sign up for. Blaine wasn't sure about a college glee club although Kurt had said it was a good experience and a great way to make friends. Rachel had warned him profusely but as he was wandering the stands his eyes alighted on a picture of a yellow bird with a musical note coming out of its mouth. An a cappella male singing group.

"Hi," a well dressed boy suddenly said, stretching out his hand politely, which Blaine shook kindly. "Interested in joining our a cappella group the Warblers? We wear blazers and sing with just our voices. Can you sing?"

Blaine nodded.

"Great, auditions are tomorrow. We'd love if you could join," the guy said, handing Blaine a flyer eagerly.

It really did look like a good group, a way to make friends and he liked the look of the group with their blazers. He suddenly wondered if he could persuade them to wear bowties too.

* * *

"So how was it?" Kurt asked eagerly as he opened the sliding door to find Blaine there. He brought him in by the hand and led him to the kitchen table and instantly started making coffee. "What was your first day like?"

Blaine took a moment to look over Kurt's jittery hands as he made coffee and he walked over and hugged him from behind.

"Oh," Kurt said in surprise, "What's that for?"

"For being you, and for worrying about me and being something perfect that I can always come home to," Blaine said simply, kissing Kurt's neck sweetly and finally resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands that were around his waist and smiled.

"I always want to be home."


	2. Chapter 2

_Blaine watched her for a few moments from his place by the door frame. Just home from school, his bag heavy with books to study for a test tomorrow, he already felt a little overwhelmed at starting his sophomore year of high school. He was just about to plonk his bag down and kick his shoes off to grab a drink when he heard the music filtering from the kitchen._

_ He recognised the song as one his mum had listened to a lot recently but it was slightly different. This version was sung by a woman and was much slower, the violins sounding sweet and adding to the words of the song. _

_**Don't let go**_

_**Never give up**_

_**It's such a wonderful life**_

_ He walked slowly to where the sound was drifting from and saw his mother dancing. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings, the beginnings of the dinner around her on the kitchen surfaces. An onion was in the middle of being chopped, the knife in her hand as she twirled around, her skirt billowing out, her eyes closed. She sang along quietly, even when Kylie reached the high notes and Blaine watched in absolute silence, stunned by her happiness and smiling at her beauty. He knew it was a little strange to think of your mum as beautiful but he didn't care. In that moment, a most perfect moment, she was everything beautiful and he didn't want to disturb her. Eventually, in the middle of a twirl as the song finished, she opened her eyes and laughed as she caught sight of Blaine watching her by the door._

_ "Blaine!" she exclaimed, "How long have you been watching me?" She giggled and walked towards him but catching sight of the knife in her hands, seemed to remember what she had been doing before the dancing. "Oh dinner," she said laughing still and going back to the chopping board. "Did you have a nice day at school?" And Blaine sat down at the kitchen table, relayed the details about his day and smiled that he was home and loved._

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt now, completely oblivious to his surroundings, just like that day nearly three years ago now. Blaine was in sweat pants and a T-shirt having just come out of the shower, his hair still wet and curly. Kurt was starting dinner for them and singing along to Capital Cities and only one word could be used to describe his movements around the kitchen – he was doing a boogie. His eyes closed, his hips moving from side to side, his voice ringing out in happiness, Blaine could only smile at the similarities between his mum and Kurt.

_I could show you love__  
__In a tidal wave of mystery__  
__You'll still be standing next to me_

_I could lift you up__  
__I could show you what you want to see__  
__And take you where you want to be_

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly screeched, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Blaine laughed and came forward.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist watching you for a moment," he said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist in order to calm his raging heartbeat. He kissed him slowly until Kurt visibly relaxed and murmured.

"Mmm," Kurt said, "You taste all warm and clean. It makes me want to ruin you, cover you in food and lick it off." His eyes were closed in pleasure so he nearly missed Blaine's wide darkening eyes until he opened them in the silence. There was a heartbeat of silence, a flicker of realisation and Blaine lunged forward, kissing him ferociously and pressing forward until Kurt's back rested on the kitchen counter. Blaine kissed along the expanse of pale skin on Kurt's neck, breathing in the scent of warm food that was now bubbling slightly on the stove. He hummed, causing a vibration and a shiver along Kurt's spine, as their eyes closed, the sensation of comfort and warmth overwhelming them.

"I can never get enough of you," Blaine whispered along his neck, "I sometimes think I could drown in you and be perfectly happy. I think of you in class, I think of you when I sing…." He started to ramble, his words whispered, rushed and heard as mutterings along Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled at Blaine's words, took what was said, rubbed along Blaine's strong back muscles and moaned rather loudly, the noise going straight to Blaine's hardness which was rutting along Kurt's thigh. Neither noticed the steam or the food starting to spill over the sides of the pan, as Blaine lifted Kurt effortlessly onto the kitchen counter, his hands locked on his hips. Looking up at Kurt with his golden orbs swirling with love and amazement that Kurt was his, Kurt smiled down at him, so happy just where he was.

"You're mine…" Blaine whispered, almost like a question, almost like he didn't believe it.

"Always yours."

At that Blaine lifted Kurt who wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he was carried to Kurt's bedroom, the food left and burning. He placed him gently underneath him on the bed and smiled down at the little bit of sauce that had found its way onto his nose. Blaine wiped at it gently, Kurt looking up in awe at Blaine's honey coloured eyes. He used to see rivers of water there, worry and fear and guilt, but now only happiness resided there and it was beautiful.

They kissed for what felt like hours, slowly coming undone until every inch had been explored and Kurt felt overwhelmed with sensation – touching, licking, feeling, hearing. It seemed necessary, when Blaine had felt like he had been close to the edge for so long, for Kurt to touch him there and watch his back arch and his moan escape, his eyes shut tight against the intense pleasure as he came. The mess ignored, Blaine stroked along Kurt's exposed skin and he swallowed his moan with his kisses until Kurt came undone too and lay back completely sated, his skin on fire, his body tingling. They showered together, cleaning each other and kissing the clean skin as soon as bubbles disappeared. They laughed about their day, sang little lines of songs they had heard and came back into the kitchen to find Santana trying to remove the spoon from the charred mess that remained on the stove.

Putting their dressing gowns on and giggling before they realised Santana was there, she turned, the spoon in her hand black and crusted and her eyebrows raised.

"Wanky," she said smirking, "Everything is now understood." And she chucked the remains of the dinner away and picked up a take-out menu, getting ready to order. Kurt laughed at Blaine's slightly shocked face and hugged his side as they turned on the television and settled for a cosy night in with Santana.

* * *

Kurt had been worried when he had introduced Santana to Blaine. He knew that Santana ate some people alive, tested them out, watched and waited and sought out any flaw to pick a person apart and laugh and mock them. But she was different with Blaine. She watched and waited, saw how he reacted with Kurt and would smile when she thought no one was looking. She never knew what caused Blaine's nervous behaviour and his quiet nature but sometimes she would watch him discuss singing with Kurt in the kitchen and she could see Blaine's battle with himself. He clearly loved performing and wanted to be perfectly understood through song but he would hold back, Santana could tell, and refuse to share his gift as much as he should and it only made her want to know the reason.

She got her opportunity one day after classes had finished for the day and Blaine made his way over to see Kurt to find Santana the only one in the apartment. He had text Blaine to say he was on his way and that he should wait and have coffee, make himself comfortable. He did and found Santana watching him nervously use the machine and he turned around, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure you out," she said, looking at him carefully, "I thought I'd discovered the secret but I've only guessed that there is a secret and that something holds you back. You have a darkness about you."

Blaine sat down at the kitchen table opposite Santana, his eyes remaining on hers but a sadness pervading him and making him suddenly look to the door in the hope that Kurt might magically appear and save him.

"You want to know?" he asked quietly.

"If you want to tell me," Santana said, "I'm guessing that Kurt already knows, maybe even Rachel?"

"No Rachel doesn't know everything. She knows my mum and Cooper died in a car crash but she doesn't know everything."

Santana watched him in silence.

"I said something to distract my mum while she was driving in the rain; she turned around to face me in surprise and when she turned back around, she skidded in the rain and the car crashed. She was killed instantly, Cooper later died in hospital. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

Blaine's eyes filled but he held Santana's gaze as he watched her eyes fill too.

"What did you say to distract her?" she whispered, almost afraid of what Blaine would say.

"Some stupid remark about a guy on stage, my first admission that I found guys attractive and not girls."

Santana let the tears spill over and thinking of her own trouble with her abuela she got up quickly to stand over Blaine and hug him close as his tears fell too. It didn't feel awkward, so unused to giving affection Santana only brought him closer, his head falling just below her chest. She kissed the top of his head and Kurt stood by the door, his mouth open in shock.

He came forward and Blaine and Santana looked up at the sudden rustling noise.

She reluctantly let him go and wiped fiercely at her eyes and shook her head at Kurt as if he had asked a question and she couldn't answer. She walked away to her space behind the curtain and Kurt came closer, looking down at Blaine's tear streaked face and wiping them away as Blaine smiled up at him, his brown eyes swirling with unshed tears.

"I've never seen Santana like that," Kurt whispered as if his very belief system had been shaken. He didn't need to ask what Blaine had said, he merely kissed his cheek sweetly and they discussed their days and future assignments. They started dinner, as Santana's voice trickled out from behind her curtain on the phone to someone. Rachel joined them later and Santana left her room to sit and eat quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked a little shocked at her silence.

"Nothing," Santana said her face shining, her eyes darting over to Kurt and Blaine, "I just had a really good conversation with my abuela, everything will be ok." She kept it brief but Rachel smiled in understanding. Kurt and Blaine understood so much more and smiled, Kurt stroking her hand as it rested on the table next to him.

Something clicked with Santana and Blaine that evening. An unbreakable bond, that even Kurt didn't fully comprehend. He would find them engrossed in conversation by the fridge if Blaine had wandered out to get some milk in the middle of the night, or they would go for coffee without the others if Kurt was busy. They would laugh and whisper, give advice and share so much but Blaine would come back to Kurt, whisper in his ear and tell him everything too unless it was breaking Santana's confidence and Kurt understood. Blaine soon became her most unlikely best friend and Kurt would smile to see them together, pleased that someone else knew just how special and amazing Blaine really was.

* * *

**Songs quoted**:

'Wonderful Life' sung by Kylie Minogue but originally by Hurts

'Safe and Sound' by Capital Cities


	3. Chapter 3

The more time that Blaine spent in New York, the more he realised the number of lonely people was too much. Blaine had always thrived spending time on his own, not because he preferred it but more because it allowed him to think and be; to come to his own conclusions and be his own person. As he met up with Alice in between classes, which he found he shared quite a few with her, he realised she was lonely and didn't want to be, she just didn't know how to change the situation.

Blaine invited her along to his audition for the Warblers and although he was nervous, he was quietly confident that his voice was good enough. Winning nationals, getting into NYADA and Kurt's constant affirmation was growing on him and he was becoming more confident in his own skin. Seeing Alice, shyly sitting there and watching, made him stand taller, forgetting his nerves and explaining that he would be singing a song that meant a lot to him. David, Wes and Thad waited in the auditorium that they had booked for the occasion, clearly expecting a lot of people to sign up.

_Innocent, they swim  
I tell them 'no'  
They just dive right in  
But do they know?_

_It's a long way down_  
_When you're alone_  
_And there's no air or sound_  
_Down below the surface_

_There's something in the water_  
_I do not feel safe_  
_It always feels like torture_  
_To be this close_

_I wish that I was stronger_  
_I'd separate the waves_  
_Not just let the water_  
_Take me away_

_There was a time I'd dip my feet_  
_And it would roll off my skin_  
_Now every time I get close to the edge_  
_I'm scared of falling in_

_Cause I don't want to be stranded again_  
_On my own_  
_When the tide comes in_  
_And pulls me below the surface_

_There's something in the water_  
_I do not feel safe_  
_It always feels like torture_  
_to be this close_

_I wish that I was stronger_  
_I'd separate the waves_  
_Not just let the water take me away_

The Warblers looked spellbound and there was a long pause, whilst Blaine panicked slightly that they had not enjoyed it, that it was too serious, but they started clapping and clapping loudly. Thad stood up, causing David and Wes to do the same and they said, just as enthusiastically as they were clapping, that they would get in touch with Blaine soon.

Alice watched on, close enough to see the shiny eyes of the few people watching the auditions. She looked a little surprised that such emotion could be induced so easily in the faces of strangers but she watched as Blaine bowed slightly in thanks and walked from the stage. Alice met him along the gangway.

"What did you think?" he asked, raising a perfectly triangular eyebrow.

"Perfect Blaine," she said simply, her own eyes twinkling, "Perfect, I wish I could sing like that."

"Are you sure you can't?" he asked simply.

"No, I mean yes, I can't sing like that," she said calmly as they walked out of the auditorium, "I know I could never induce that feeling in anyone."

"But you must have sung for your audition?" he asked, "They don't let people into NYADA just as actors."

"No but I acted first, I know that's why I was chosen."

"Well I'd like to hear you sing and see you act," Blaine said sweetly, "I know you must be better than you think."

"Well I'm auditioning for a student play; you're welcome to watch later."

"You're on," Blaine said, "Now we need to get you to join the Barden Bellas," and he swiftly turned them around so they were facing the poster that graced the wall of the auditorium that they had just left.

"The who?"

"Barden Bellas," he repeated, "They're the female version of the Warblers and their main competition apparently."

"I don't think they're my sort of group," she said looking at the pristine girls in their matching outfits in the poster, "They look like air stewardesses."

"Well I think you should hear them, apparently they need new members after one of them vomited on stage at their last competition." Alice pulled a sympathetic face as Blaine laughed.

"Ok I'll audition," she said following Blaine to the auditorium and they watched the other girls audition. There were scary girls, egotistical and confident; there were others that looked out of place, some that could barely sing but as the last girl finished, Alice timidly went up on stage and asked to sing.

"What is your name?" they asked politely, looking at their clipboards.

"Alice, I didn't sign up, I'm just here today."

"Well go ahead Alice," they said, "Show us what you've got."

She looked petrified up there but Blaine smiled warmly, giving her all the encouragement she needed and she began.

_The storm is coming but I don't mind  
People are dying, I close my __blinds_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now_

They were all a little astonished at the simplicity of the song, the piano quietly tinkling in the background. Blaine knew she had chosen the right song to suit her voice and although it wasn't a powerful voice, Blaine also knew it was beautiful and the song heartfelt and honest.

_I want to change the world_  
_Instead I sleep_  
_I want to believe in more than you and me_

_But all that I know is I'm breathing_  
_All I can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing now_

_All that I know is I'm breathing_  
_All I can do is keep breathing._  
_All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing_  
_All we can do is keep breathing now_

They were clearly impressed and the Warblers, who had stayed behind for the girls' auditions to see what their competition was like, also applauded Alice as the Barden Bellas explained they would be in touch. Blaine gave her a quick hug as they left the auditorium.

"That was beautiful," he said quickly lest she wouldn't believe it. She smiled.

"Thanks Blaine, I wouldn't have had the courage unless you had been there."

"I've got to meet Kurt now for lunch but can I still watch you perform later, in your audition?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, I'll text you the details, I'll let you go," she said and in her effort to get away and not waste anymore of Blaine's time, she started to walk briskly away out of the building.

"Hey, wait," Blaine said, almost shouting in his effort to catch her up, "Do you fancy coming with me? You can meet Kurt and have lunch with us."

Alice looked taken aback at the suggestion, like it hadn't even occurred to her that Blaine might actually want to spend more time with her. She smiled.

"Sure."

And so they found themselves walking to the coffee shop that Blaine had agreed to meet Kurt. Blaine introduced Kurt to Alice and they ordered salads and coffees, sitting down amidst the student rush. They talked of their classes, their hopes for the future, what they excelled in and what they found difficult. Although Kurt was surprised to have another person at their lunch date he didn't let it show and he quickly understood that Alice was important to Blaine. He made her feel welcome, let her open up and politely asked questions. He knew as well as the next person how lonely and isolating a place like New York could be but he didn't want her to think she was a new project. Kurt laughed and joked about Rachel's new diva like behaviour and Blaine recalled the story of the Midnight Madness they had fought over. Alice laughed and forgot her nerves and thanked Kurt as she prepared to get ready for her audition.

"Oh yeah, Alice is auditioning for a student play now," Blaine said to Kurt by way of explanation, "I said I'd go with her and watch."

"Could I come too?" Kurt asked, "I have a free slot now too."

Alice looked a little nervous that someone else would be joining them but she nodded happily and smiled.

She had to simply read a page or two of the script of this new play – a senior had written it and was directing it herself. It told the tale of a young man's death and Alice had to act out the scene where her character found out her boyfriend of a year had died in a terrible car accident. The play was well written for a student effort and Kurt and Blaine found themselves mesmerised as they watched Alice change and morph into this new character. She had only five minutes to prepare her material before she went on stage to read and to watch her come alive was truly fantastic. She was so understated and muted in her acceptance of her boyfriend's death in the scene that the director clearly looked a little shocked. She had obviously seen far too many people overact and exaggerate the emotion of the scene this afternoon and she was impressed. A guy was in the scene with her, telling her the news and although she was frozen in her acceptance of the death, as soon as the other character left the scene and the stage Alice allowed herself to cry quietly, her body broken and Kurt and Blaine watched believing she really had heard such terrible news. Kurt found his own eyes filling with tears. She was brilliant.

As soon as the scene ended, the director stood and applauded quietly, smiling to indicate it had been a good performance and just like earlier with the singing, Alice was told she would be informed soon of their decision. She walked calmly off stage, wiping at her face as if she was a little surprised to find tears there. Kurt and Blaine came quickly to her side as they left the room together.

"Alice that was perfect," Kurt breathed, his admiration clearly showing through, "I really believed you had heard the news yourself."

"You made him cry," Blaine said, smiling slightly at Kurt's beautiful face as he quickly dabbed away his own tears.

"It was really that good?" she asked.

"Of course," Blaine said emphatically, "You're bound to get the part. No wonder you got into NYADA."

"Thanks guys," she said quietly and they walked on to get dinner at a noodle bar not too far from their college building, chatting away and discussing the play in more detail. Blaine had only a moment to reflect how life could change so quickly, how dreams could be lived and discussions enjoyed before he added his own opinion. This year really was new and perfect and he was determined to enjoy every second.

* * *

**A/N**: The Barden Bellas are from the film 'Pitch Perfect' and I shamelessly stole their whole funny ensemble!

**Songs quoted**:

'Keep Breathing' by Ingrid Michaelson

'The Water' by Hurts


End file.
